


A Peek Behind the Mask

by Healy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn wants to know just what's behind Batman's mask. (From a prompt by doreyg on comment_fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peek Behind the Mask

She didn’t think there’d be any trouble, what with him being knocked out on the slab and all. So when the boss left to get a cigarette, Harley tiptoed over to Batman and lifted up his cowl. In a second a strong hand held hers in a death grip.

“Ow! Let go of me!” Harley struggled to free her hand.

Batman grunted but complied. “You better not tell anyone,” he growled.

“I didn’t see nothing,” Harley protested all innocent-like.

“Good,” said Batman. He got up from the slab and headed towards the door.

“Bye-bye, Bruce!” Harley waved as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for Lonely Prompts Week. The original prompt for this fic was "Batman: TAS, Harley Quinn/Batman, she peeks behind the mask". You can see it [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595049.html?thread=83126633#t83126633).


End file.
